<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There, At Dusk in a Field of Lupine, Here You Will Find Where the Wild Ones Have Gone… by iZombi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336421">There, At Dusk in a Field of Lupine, Here You Will Find Where the Wild Ones Have Gone…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi'>iZombi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Powerwolf Werewolf AU (No OCs) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerwolf (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attila is a slut for a good scratch, Charles absolutely loves, Enjoyment, Falk loves the Lupine flower, Fluff, Gen, Matthew cannot control himself, Roel enjoys just laying down, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a bunch of weres acting like puppies, and napping while being, dogs in disguise, happiness, happy foot thumping, happy tail swishing, howling at the moon, laughing, no you cannot convince me otherwise, on his back and behind his ears, rolling around on wet grass, surrounded by beautifully smelling flowers, werewolves are just, when he sees a puddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves are just inherently big dogs, and what do dogs need to do every once in a while? Why, to let loose and forget the troubles of the world around them of course!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Powerwolf Werewolf AU (No OCs) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There, At Dusk in a Field of Lupine, Here You Will Find Where the Wild Ones Have Gone…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>            The pack ran hard and fast toward the field of Lupine, these were flowers that stood high on tiny stalks with petals that came in a multitude of different colors, sweet-scented and irresistible even for a werewolf. And it was just for that specific reason why the wolf pack ran towards them, to hopefully mingle their scents with that of the flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew was the first one to outrun his pack leader, purposefully tripping and falling into a small body of water, the loud splash echoed throughout the wind, water splashing everywhere, wetting the field of multicolored flowers that surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>He roared with laughter as he moved around in the water, making sure to get himself soaking wet, he did not fear getting cold and sick as it was still the height of summer and the nights were just as hot as the mornings,</p><p> </p><p>Charles walked over to where his brother was splashing the water, the smell of wet grass filling his senses, he rolled around on the moist grass, letting the scent of it rub on him,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah, this is</em> <em><span class="u">so good</span></em>…!” spoke Charles as he rubbed his body against the foliage,</p><p> </p><p>Matthew replied with more happy laughter as he sat up in the body of water, now covered from head to paw in both water and mud, he playfully splashed some more water around him.</p><p> </p><p>Falk was one of the few that did not ruin the flowers around him, instead, he found a small patch of white flowers and picked them, breaking them off of their stem,</p><p> </p><p>Bringing them up to his snout he took in their intoxicatingly sweet scent, relaxing as he allowed the sweet smell dance around in his olfactory,</p><p> </p><p>He wagged his tail happily as he enjoyed himself,</p><p> </p><p>He then watched as Roel approached him, still a few ways off, and just plop down on the floor in a soft thud, he could tell that he was exhausted and just wanted to rest,</p><p> </p><p>Roel didn’t even bother to curl up, instead, he lay flat on the floor like a pancake and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of the sweet scent of the flowers as he drifts off to a dreamless rest.</p><p> </p><p>Falk smiles as he watches Roel sleep, and gets an idea in his head as he looks at the flowers in his hand,</p><p> </p><p>Instead of putting them to waste, Falk decides to grab some more, making sure that he takes as much of the stem with his as he can, and begins sort sowing, intertwining the flowers together to create a flower crown.</p><p> </p><p>Of which he places carefully on Roel’s head,</p><p> </p><p>Roel, still sleeping, doesn’t seem to notice anything, as he continues on with his peaceful rest.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Falk…!</em>” Whispers Attila</p><p> </p><p>Falk whips his head in his direction, and find his alpha desperately trying to scratch at an itch with his hind legs, “<em>Help me, will you?”</em> he asks and Falk nods and he approaches him,</p><p> </p><p>Rounding behind him he stops to ask where the itch is, Attila indicates that it’s his beck and on his ears,</p><p> </p><p>Falk nods and uses his paws to help scratch at the annoying itch, which causes a thudding noise to suddenly appear,</p><p> </p><p>He cocks his head over to where the sound is coming from and notices Attila is happily thumping at the floor with his foot, kind of like a happy rabbit!</p><p> </p><p>He smiles as he watches the tail swish back and forth happily, clearly, he was enjoying himself and Falk was more than happy to provide such a service.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pack stayed until nightfall in the field of flowers, now all laying down and awake, they looked up at the night sky that was dotted with the bright white lights of the stars,</p><p> </p><p>Looking over at the moon, they noted how it was not a full moon but rather a half-moon,</p><p> </p><p>Matthew craned his head back as he lay on the muddy grass with his brother, he let out a loud and lengthy howl,</p><p> </p><p>To which soon the others joined in on,</p><p> </p><p>Five werewolves laid happily lazing about as they howled up to the night sky,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And much like the story goes,</p><p> </p><p>There, At Dusk in a Field of Lupine, Here You Will Find Where the Wild Ones Have Gone…</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>